A Whole New Level
by Kat86656
Summary: The kids of South Park stay at New York for awhile. Sorry I suck at summaries. Just give it a chance, please. This story will center more around Kenny/Mysterion (and probably include other Coon and friends characters).


**Hi, I noticed that there seem to be no Avengers and South Park crossovers so I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **This story is basically what it sounds like. The students of South Park High School are invited to stay in New York and take a tour of the tower. Little do the Avengers know what they have just gotten themselves into. This story includes Mysterion (and probably the rest of Coon and friends).**

 **Also, the Avengers are a bit younger and the South Park characters are around 18 (just in case there is a pairing, although I don't think I will do one unless it is requested).**

 **This story takes place right before Infinity War (but just pretend civil war didn't happen).**

 **Warnings: Cursing (obviously) and probably some violence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or South Park (although I wish I did)**

 _Avengers Tower_

Tony Stark was arguing with the other Avengers. Again.

"For the last time, you are not going to change my mind about this!" Tony shouted and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Tony, are you sure-" Steve had started to ask, but had been cutoff when Tony had shouted at him.

Natasha just sat there listening to the rest of the Avengers arguing. She had already tried talking to Tony and knew that if even she couldn't get him to change his mind, the chance of anyone else changing his mind was less than zero.

"Tony, we know it wasn't your fault, and sooner or later the public will forget about it," Steve stated, trying to reason with Tony. Stark inwardly flinched at this.

He thought about the other day, when he had been fighting a guy named Mister Reflector. He shouldn't even say guy, he was more like a kid. You see, Tony had gone out to pick up Pizza the other night. He had actually decided to walk there because the place was only a couple of blocks away. That was the last time he did that.

Tony hadn't gone far at all when he had noticed what seemed to be a fight had broken out, and, he had been in an ok mood so he decided to check it out. It turned out some stupid 19 year old had dressed up in a costume made of literal _mirrors_ and decided to play supervillain. Tony thought the cops could handle it but just to be on the safe side had fired a low powered repulsor beam at the guy. That was when it went wrong.

The beam Tony used had actually _bounced_ off the mirrors and happened to hit a nearby school bus tire causing the bus to crash. Thankfully, there were no deaths or severe injuries, and the guy was caught soon after, but the press had started saying how Ironman hates kids. That's when Tony came up with a genius plan:

To invite a group of students to stay in New York awhile and tour the Tower! The other Avengers had disagreed of course, but when did that ever stop Tony? Exactly.

"I've already picked the town," Tony told them, snapping back to the present.

"Fine, where?" Steve asked, sighing in defeat.

"Don't worry Capsicle, it's just a small town in Colorado called South Park," Stark said.

Natasha hadn't really been listening for a little there. She had been thinking about that villain Tony had fought, Mr. Reflector. She wasn't concerned about him, persay, but the amount of small villains appearing lately with either semi-powerful equipment or temporary powers. It was weird, almost as if someone was convincing them to carry out bad deeds, but when they failed they were stripped of their equipment or powers (the mirrors had magically disappeared off Mr. Reflector when he was arrested).

Natasha snapped back to reality when she heard Steve ask the town's name. _South Park doesn't sound too bad_ she thought, _Maybe this won't be so chaotic after all_.

Natasha had never been so wrong in all her life.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review and leave ideas (there is going to be a main storyline, but I'm open to ideas). Sorry for any bad grammer, I'm not the best at spelling.**

 **Fair warning: There might be awhile between updates since I'm fairly busy lately.**


End file.
